The Misadventures of Dylan and Katia
by The Awsome one
Summary: The many misadventures of Dylan St Peters and Katia Anderson on Mollusk Island while Peter and James are away. What trouble can these two cause while trying to run the Lost Boys and trying to defeat both the pirates and the Others? AU PATS world


**Well I have written quite a few stories for _Peter and the Starcatchers _with my OC's and now I feel like posting one with them in it. I might add some Fan Art of Dylan and Katia to my DA account, but it might take a while. Also for my other stories: Major writer's block. I should know. A very long 90 page story – see later in the author note – took roughly a year for me to get back onto it.**

**Summary: This is about Dylan's and Katia's adventures when James and Peter are both away and they are in charge. Includes; Pirates, kidnappings, Lost Boys, Mister Grin, Hook, Starstuff, Starcatchers, Others and appearances by Peter and James.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Dylan, Katia and Marie**

**Timeline: Roughly 1892 or so. And in the summer. My first story with these characters which I might not be posting for it is just a bunch of one-shots that connect together and makes little sense to anyone but me spans from late October to early June. This is in mid summer. Sorry if it sounds modern, but it's too much fun not to. Also I might post parts of my very long story on here later, but it might take a while longer.**

**Universe: AU and PATS. I hated the way they ended the third book. I always thought James at least might come back to visit. But the fourth was okay because of the James in it.**

**Pairings: peterXmolly, implied mollyXGeorge, implied katiaXjames, peterXjames bromance, (Slash Free Area!), implied dylanXjames bromance, dylanXkatia friendship, lost boysXmollusk friendship, Lost Boys friendship dylanXkatia playful flirting **

**Note: James, Peter, Molly, and George are roughly 15 now. Strangely I put Dylan as the eldest of the boys, being born January 1st 1866**

_Italics – _memories

Chapter One

It was a quiet day on Mollusk Island: the sun was raising, birds were singing, the pirates … were not doing anything too unusual … yet.

In the middle of the jungle, two heads popped out of a hidden hole in the ground and glanced around. The one on the left got of the hole first.

This person was not a male, like most of the Lost Boys – who were followers of Peter Pan (more on him later) – but female, along with one other young girl. She had long dark brown hair that fell to her waist and icy blue eyes that could be either icy and cold or warm and soft. Instead of a dress, she wore a ragged white shirt and ragged pants that were stained with blood, dirt, sweat, juice and milk. Katia Anderson – fore that was her name – had a nice tan, other than her feet which were black from going barefoot for months on end. She was also thin – but not as thin as Molly Aster (more on her later) – but was still a nice looking young lady. Her hair was unusually tied back with a faded ribbon.

Katia's companion was a boy which was slightly older than her, his age being 15. He had messy light brown hair that fell into his intelligent green eyes, covering them. His hair also fell into waves, stopping just above his shoulders, making his hair the longest of the boy part of the Lost Boys. His clothes were also stained like Katia, but his shirt was grey and his blue pants looked more like a pair of shorts. He also had a good tan and blackened feet, but he was of a more fair skin, making him also going to be the palest of them all. The boy was taller than Katia, but shorter than James (more on him later as well), who was the tallest Lost Boy, making him the second tallest. The boy's name was Dylan St. Peters.

Now normally it would be Peter Pan and his best friend James Smith (he took on the last name Smith during his short stay in London) coming out this early in the morn, but the two idjits (by Katia's reckoning) were out in the middle of the ocean, using James' navigational skills trying to find their way to London to visit the Asters, who were friends of Peter and James. Katia had a feeling that the two knuckleheads were going to end up either lost in the sea or stuck on an island before making back to Mollusk Island where she would say it was an epic fail.

"_I have an announcement!" The red haired blue eyed Peter Pan said, flying above the Lost Boys; James Smith, Edward 'Slightly' Slight, Nibs, Curly, the Twins, Dylan, Katia and Marie Queens. _

"_And what does our fearless leader have to say today?" Katia asked, sarcastically. _

"_James and I are going on a trip," he announced. _

"_To where?" Dylan asked, not looking up from where he and Curly were having an arm wrestle._

"_We are going to use James' navigational skills to get to London," Peter said._

"_What navigational skills?" scoffed Katia, turning to James who at her. _

"_I happen to have some," he said._

"_Prove it."_

"_Fine; Knots, starboard, port, poop deck, cap'n, must I go on?" _

"_Those are just words."_

"_They're more than you have!" She stood up and they had a glare war. Well until Dylan pushed them apart. _

"_All right you lovebirds. Get a room," he said, standing between them getting the full blast of the glare. He backed up slowly. _

"_I'm just going to leave you two alone."_

"_Why did you give up like that?" Peter asked, now standing on the ground._

"_My father may have been strict and horrible and an idjit, but there was one thing h told me; '_Dylan, under no circumstances upset a woman at all. Especially not red-heads or Scots.'_" Peter stared at him. "And I take that to heart. Even if Katia isn't from Scotland or a red-head." _

"_Back on topic," Peter said loudly. "In my absence, I would usually have James in charge, but since he is leaving with me, I have spent many long hard hours –"_

"_Five minutes," Katia muttered. _

"– _in picking who will be the leader and Katia and Dylan shall co-lead you, my people."_

"_Why them?" Came the outburst from some of the other boys. Well Marie and the Twins were really paying attention and Dylan and Katia were in shock._

"_Because even though some of you who would be great leaders of you guys – like Nibs or Slightly – are here, I have to go by who I believe can lead and protect you and after going through that has happened in the past few months and Katia and Dylan seemed like the best pick. Also I had James help."_

"_Had no choice in the matter," James muttered, getting a look from Peter._

And now only a week later Dylan and Katia were somehow still running the Lost Boys and the world hadn't ended yet.

Peter had also explained a problem that needed to be addressed.

"_Now if Hook catches wind that's I'm gone, he'll take the chance to attack you guys. So my plan is that you guys go and through fruit at him while pretending you're me. Also since Tink is coming with us, you will need to find some other way to contact each other. Savvy?"_

_Both nodded, half listening to him. They were smart and quick thinkers. They could handle the pirates and the Lost Boys._

Or so they thought.

Dylan ran ahead of Katia. It was known that Dylan was one of the fastest and best runners – from running away from his father's very strict boarding school and Bobbies* - next to James. Peter usually used the two as messengers and James and Dylan always made it a challenge to beat each other at races. Even though Dylan hadn't known James for that long they acted like best friends at times.

"Why don't I just go today and you check on the others?" Dylan asked, from the rock he had jumped on. Katia rolled her eyes.

"It would not be safe," she answered. Dylan gave her a pouting look and jumped in front of her.

"Strew safety. We would finish our jobs quicker and have more time for fun and games and tricking people and –"

"And no," Katia said, walking past him.

"Please?"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes – damnit!"

Dylan laughed at Katia's face. She sighed.

"Fine," she answered. "But don't blame me if you get caught."

"Since when have the pirates ever caught me?"** The brown haired boy asked, running off to the mountain that divided the Mollusk Side from the Pirate Side. He then turned around to face her. "Don't answer that!"

Katia now laughed shaking her head, heading to the west where the Mollusk Village and the hut were. She would give him ten minutes before he got into some sort of trouble.

XXX

**Somewhere In the Ocean ….**

A tinkling of bells filled the air.

"For the last time Tink, we are not lost!" A youth's voice angrily rang out. There was a raft made of logs and vines with some cloth with food and coconut shells with water and a sail with two boys both sitting there, with various navigational tools. The taller of the boys had messy brown hair and brown eyes while his somewhat shorter friend had wild untamed bright red hair and blue eyes.

Another tinkling.

"James says we ain't lost so we ain't!" Peter said to the small flying bird-girl (fairy). Tinker Bell gave them a look before sitting cross legged on Peter's head. Peter turned to James.

"Are we lost?"

**TBC **

**Next chapter has pirates in it. And I don't care if no one reviews I will still do this story anyway before I have a whole plot in store. **

***police men**

**** Quite a few times actually. Well the worst time was about less than ten minutes before landing on MI. Actually it's quite funny**

**Can you please review? Pretty please?**


End file.
